Lifeboat
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "A Eric no le gusta que las cosas no vayan bien."


**Disclaimer:** Ni K project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, excepto Tama. Tama es total y absolutamente mío. De fans para fans, sin fines de lucro y esas cosas.

 **Advertencia:** Transcurre después de la primera temporada.

Más notas al final. ¡Feliz cumple Fuji! :D

~.

En cuanto Fujishima entra por la puerta de la cocina, sabe que algo va mal. Terriblemente mal. Echa un vistazo desesperado a las flores de papel, a la decoración que cae del techo, al gran lazo rojo que, tras media hora de correrías y arañazos, ha conseguido anudar al collar de Tama. Eric no encuentra nada extraño en la habitación. ¿Será él? ¿Se ha manchado la ropa de harina? ¿La nariz de chocolate? Fujishima disimula y forma una fingida "o" de sorpresa a la vez que deja las bolsas de la compra encima de la encimera.

Algo va jodidamente mal y a Eric no se la cuela nadie.

—Vaya, ¿has hecho todo esto tú solo? – el rubio asiente, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Fujishima mira en derredor y juguetea un poco con el gran cartel que dice "Feliz cumpleaños". –Hasta has vestido a Tama para la ocasión – el gato se deja arrullar entre los brazos del pelirrojo. Se frota contra su ropa hasta que logra desprenderse del ostentoso moño, salta al suelo y se marcha de la cocina moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro. Eric le fulmina con la mirada. Estúpido gato. –No tendrías que haberte molestado, solo es un cumpleaños, no era necesaria tanta cosa. Muchas gracias.

Fujishima rodea sus brazos en su cintura y le da un suave beso en los labios, pero Eric no se lo devuelve. No es capaz de quitarse de encima esa sensación pesada y amarga que le sube desde el estómago y le retumba en el pecho. Tantos años confiando en su instinto para sobrevivir le han servido de mucho y ahora no deja de escuchar ese agudo susurro que le grita que algo no va bien.

Y a Eric no le gusta que las cosas no vayan bien.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Que el pelirrojo aleje la mirada no es buena señal.

—Nada, ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

Fujishima le esquiva, maldita sea le está esquivando. Eric le sigue la mirada hasta la tarta que ha dejado encima de la mesa. La puñetera tarta que casi no termina y, a su humilde opinión, le ha quedado perfecta. Recuperó la receta de una de las grabaciones de Totsuka. Durante un tiempo, se dedicó día y noche a practicar el arte de la hostelería – muy a disgusto de Kusanagi, porque fue el horno del bar el que sufrió todos los experimentos del joven – y al final terminó reuniendo más de treinta recetas diferentes. Una de las veces intentaron hacer una tarta vegana pero la cosa no terminó muy bien.

Esta mañana, a la vista de que no tenía ningún regalo decente para el cumpleaños de Fujishima, Eric decidió recrear la dichosa tarta y, oye, no ha quedado tan mal. Totalmente vegana, con chocolate puro, frutos secos y un "felicidades" un poco torcido. Nada que ver con el espanto que les salió la primera vez en el bar. Tiene que reconocer que, además del video de Totsuka, ha utilizado un par de tutoriales de internet que han sido de gran ayuda, pero la tarta le ha quedado genial y está seguro que no sabe tan mal.

O al menos eso espera.

—De verdad, que no pasa nada – Fujishima esboza esa falsa sonrisa tranquilizadora que ya no engaña a nadie y Eric comienza a mosquearse. - ¿La tarta la has hecho tú?

—Sí, ¿por qué? – se pone justo delante del bizcocho y lo mira de arriba abajo. No encuentra ningún defecto catastrófico, no le ha echado sal en vez de azúcar ni está quemado. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan frustrado y ahora mismo solo quiere mandar al pelirrojo a la mierda. - ¿He hecho algo mal, o qué?

—No, Eric, no has hecho nada mal – Fujishima le responde tranquilo, incluso le pasa el brazo por los hombros para reforzarle que todo va bien. Pero en el último momento, cuando observa bien la tarta de cerca, aprieta un poco los labios y aparta la mirada. Gestos que hace siempre que se siente culpable por algo. –Mmm, ¿tiene frutos secos?

—Sí, nueces, avellanas y almendras – responde Eric de carrerilla, sin dejar de mirar a Fujishima. – ¿Me vas a decir ya que pasa?

Fujishima no levanta la vista del suelo, se distrae pateando un globo naranja y no es capaz de encarar al rubio. Eric cruza los brazos, enfadado, frustrado, y mentiría vilmente si no admitiera que está un poco asustado. Pero eso sabe bien como esconderlo. Cuando al fin el pelirrojo le mira a los ojos, con esa mirada triste y culpable, Eric se espera lo peor.

—Soy alérgico a las almendras.

 _Ah._

El rubio alterna la mirada entre Fujishima y la tarta, la puñetera tarta y Fujishima. Una, dos, hasta tres veces. Jura que puede escuchar a los pequeños trozos de almendra dentro del bizcocho riéndose de él. La expresión afligida y la sonrisa triste del pelirrojo solo sirven para enfurecerle más.

Que desastre.

—Joder – se deja caer en la silla más cercana. Ha perdido todo el maldito día para nada y encima ha defraudado a Fujishima. Ni siquiera es capaz de distraerle de todas esas discusiones y malos royos que hay en Homra últimamente y darle una alegría en su estúpido cumpleaños.

Perfecto.

Fujishima se sienta a su lado y le coloca la mano en su pierna, acariciándola en círculos.

—Eric, venga, no pasa nada. No lo sabías.

—Debería – lo dice cortante, frío, cabreado consigo mismo. Se acabó, tira la toalla. Da igual cuánto se esfuerce, no importa las veces que intente dar a Fujishima al menos una ínfima parte de todo lo que él le ofrece día a día, porque de una forma u otra siempre termina liándola y no comprende de dónde saca el pelirrojo toda esa fuerza de voluntad para aguantarle. Hasta en su maldito cumpleaños lo acaba estropeando todo.

De verdad que ya no sabe qué hacer para demostrarle lo mucho que le importa.

—En serio, no es para tanto, muy poca gente sabe que soy alérgico a las almendras —enreda los dedos con los de Eric y, ante todo pronóstico, encajan a la perfección. El rubio sube un poco la mirada para encontrarse con los dulces ojos castaños de Fujishima. Brillantes, rebosantes de ternura, tan acogedores que no es difícil que Eric termine perdido entre ellos. —Yo tampoco sé muchas cosas sobre ti, pero no pasa nada. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Eric aprieta con fuerza la mano de Fujishima. La sujeta hasta hacerse daños. Entrelaza sus dedos tan fuerte por temor a que todo sea una ilusión. Por miedo a que si deja de sujetarla, el pelirrojo se esfume y se lleve con él aquellas palabras que se han quedado grabadas a fuego vivo, muy por debajo de su piel, tan poderosas que se han hecho hueco entre sus mejores recuerdos. Como un hechizo pensado para romper hasta los maleficios más complejos.

Como un bote salvavidas.

—Quiero empezar ahora.

Fujishima esboza _esa_ sonrisa que ilumina todo a su paso y Eric no puede evitar que el calor le suba hasta las mejillas.

—Vale, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Aun con el sonrojo en las mejillas y el nudo en la garganta, Eric le pregunta cuantos años cumple y Fujishima no disimula sus ganas de reír sobre sus labios.

~.

 **N/A:** No sabéis lo feliz que me hace haber podido acabar esto para el cumple de Fujishima :33 Sé que no es la gran cosa y es bastante sencillito, pero al menos estoy contenta con el resultado. Me curre mucho el cumple de Eric (mi compi y yo hicimos unas fotos con los cosplays que quedaron bastante bien) y me daba cosa no tener nada para el de Fujishima :(

En fin, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, reviews *_*

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3


End file.
